A Strange Guest
by icedsweettea
Summary: An unsuspecting Captain fell into Middle-Earth through a crack in between existing worlds while a mission went horribly wrong in his own world. AU; set after ROTK. No Sues for once. Some slash pairings will appear along with canon ships. Please R&R if you want to read more!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: An unsuspecting Captain fell into Middle-Earth through a crack in between existing worlds while a mission went horribly wrong in his own world. Found by King Aragorn, he presents himself to come with peace and thankfully, years of studying different languages able him to speak Westron and rough Elvish with the king, obtaining trust. As the Captain studies the broken dimensional crack, he finds out that dark creatures from his own world began to appear in Middle-Earth, causing havoc since the citizens are unable to defeat them swiftly without weapons like his. He investigates further on and helps the Gondorian knights defeat appearing creatures, while trying to find a way back home.**

**AU; timeline set after ROTK. Unsuspected characters will appear. **

**I noticed how there is too much of female OC's dropping into Middle-Earth, so why not give a male OC, and for once, not a Sue, a chance? Comments are much welcomed.**

* * *

It all happened too fast.

For Christopher, it felt mere seconds. He and his men were running through the dark, haunted corridors of an abandoned ancient palace, all tired, wounded and breathing heavily, clutching their weapons, trying to find the last Gate hidden somewhere deep in the building. They could hear the dreaded Shadow stalking behind them, hot on their heels. They had expected for the ancient guardian to be aware of their unwelcoming presence, but they did not expect of its overwhelming strength.

It was just a turn in the corner that was when the group was divided. Christopher saw the Gate, shimmering in silver, radiating live energy. He braced the Lock in his hands, ready to close the door for eternity until the Shadow lit roaring fires in the hall, separating himself from his group. He turned, but his companions urged him to go on, promising they would hold the Shadow back to give him time. With much reluctance, the Captain slammed the Lock onto the door, emitting magnetic electrical spikes as the gadget switched itself on.

Just then, a large shadow loomed behind him. The Captain turned, drawing his gun at the demon the Shadow had summoned, frantically shooting at it. He just needed a few more minutes for the Lock to close the Gate, and that was when a series of electrical surges boomed and the Captain was sucked right into the hole.

The blackness took over him, and when he came to, he fell into shallow waters, the warmth waking him. He saw the wolf fell right after him, and he stood, and shot the damned creature right between the eyes. The creature dropped dead, and with a sigh of relief, the Captain's eyes tiredly scanned the new area. He was in some sort of a bathroom, standing in a large pool in the marble floor. Suddenly, the doors slammed open and knights in shining armor stormed in, spears at the ready. The Captain could see the surprise in their eyes as they looked at him.

Christopher's mind tried to recognize the attire, trying to guess which world he had gotten himself into now. Just then, a man with a mop of dark hair strode in, a proud crest of a white tree on the tunic he wore. He cautiously approached the Captain, and spoke. Christopher's brows furrowed, not understanding what the man was saying. He lowered his gun and raised a hand in show of peace. The leader of the group before him spoke again, seemingly to demand him of something.

Christopher tried to identify the language he spoke of, but consciousness decided to abandon him and he unceremoniously fell into the water.

* * *

The King of Gondor walked hastily through the corridors of Minas Tirith, heading towards the main hall. A runner had just informed him that Lord Elrond had just finished tending to the strange guest's wounds. He himself was curious to how the strange man had entered in the King's halls, nonetheless, into one of the guest rooms' bathing rooms.

Taking a sharp turn in a corner, he came upon familiar doors leading into the Healing houses. The guards opened the heavy doors, and Aragorn saw the Half-Elven lord wiping his hands dry with a clean washtowel. "Lord Elrond, how is he?" the king questioned. The Half-Elven turned to the man. "He is resting. I had to sedate him with sleeping potions, so then his pain would lessen as I fix his wounds," Elrond spoke as an assistant took away the bloodied medical items on a tray.

"He had suffered many wounds. A few broken ribs, burns, multiple deep slashes on his back and bruises as strong as a troll's wrath," he said, watching Estel's eyes slightly widened. "It seems as if the boy went through war, and yet he still lives. He needs to be in bed for at least three weeks," Elrond concluded, taking a seat on a nearby chair followed by the king. "What do you plan to do once he awakens, Estel?"

Aragorn thought for a moment. "For a stranger to suddenly appear in the house without guards noticing is dangerous. What more, in a bathroom, and the floor was even damaged," he noted. "I sense he comes with peace. There _will _be some questioning," Aragorn decided. "But I would still post a guard by his room while he heals. We cannot take risks. Strange creatures have been appearing near Mordor."

Elrond studied the king closely. He could see how tired the man was. A King's duties were never easy, he himself understood the stress for he had ruled his realm for many centuries. It has been a few years after the last great war against Sauron, and strange things had occurred two summers ago. Dark creatures began to appear near the land of Mordor. Large wolves that were anything they had seen before. At first, the creatures seem to only roam aimlessly, but now the creatures have started to attack unsuspecting travelers and soldiers patrolling nearby lands. To kill the creatures were another problem, for their skin were tougher than Wargs. To bring down one of them was like to bring down one Oliphaunt.

Word has spread across countries and realms of these creatures, and security has been tight. To travel became a risk now that the creatures have dared to explore lands other than Mordor, and trading activities have lessen. Elrond stood and placed a comforting hand on his foster-son's shoulder. "It will all be well soon, Estel. The next Council will be held soon enough. You need to rest," he gave a reassuring smile, and the king gave a nod.

* * *

Eomer, King of Rohan strolled down the quiet white halls. His company and himself had arrived to the city yesterday's evening, and had battled against the rumoured wolf. Its strength was great, and Eomer could recall the image of multiple spears on its back, though it did not even waver in its steps. As the last attempt, Eomer and one of his soldiers did their best to cut the beast's throat, finally killing the creature slowly. He remembers the black blood and the heat and foul stench it radiated. Upon their arrival, King Aragorn immediately sent them to the Healing house and assigned guest rooms for them. They slept through the night, some still shaken by the encounter.

That morning, Eomer had breakfast with the King and heard of the news of a strange guest appearing in one of the bathrooms. He reluctantly believed the tale, but until he passed by said guest room and saw a few men fixing the hole in the empty pool, he had second thoughts. He made his way through a corridor leading towards the Healing house to see how his men were doing. As expected, the wounded soldier were in good hands, and Eomer sighed a breath of relief. He had watched how the wolf latched its fangs onto the poor soldier's horse, throwing the rider and horse brutally onto the ground.

Eomer exited the room and stood in the quiet hall. His eyes went to the last door on the right at the end of the hall. No guard was there, and his curiosity took the better of him. He quietly made his way there, and stood for a few moment to detect any sounds of movements. It was quiet, and the door was not locked. He recalled hearing that the strange guest was bed-ridden for at least three weeks.

The door was quiet as he gently swung it open. Soft sunlight came through open windows, and he could see a form lying on the bed against the wall. Eomer closed the door and walked nearer towards the bed, but kept his distance. He held his breath as he saw the sleeping figure. Such a young face! The boy could be at least seven years younger than himself. The boy's forehead was bandaged, and strands of golden hair slipped beneath the cloth. Eomer turned to the desk on the opposite wall, where the boy's items lay. He went for a closer look, finding a uniform of some sort folded neatly and clean, a few short knives embedded in hard material, and a small silver earring laid on a piece of cloth. Far near the edge, a black, round-shaped thing sat. Eomer had almost thought of it being a Palantir, but it did not seem harmless. The surface seemed soft to touch, and he reached out a hand.

"I would not do that if I were you, sir,"

Eomer pulled his hand back hastily and turned, seeing now the boy was looking at him with clear, blue eyes. He smiled gently, despite the obvious tired face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit of Haldir/Legolas in here!**

* * *

Christopher had heard the newcomer enter the room. He had been awake for sometime, but pretended to sleep while silently studying his surrounding. While he was alone, he studied the flags adorned on the walls, the craftwork of the furniture and the lady that came in to change his bandages. The Captain even fooled the nurse into thinking he was still half-conscious while she fed him simple foods.

He studied the man when his back was turned. Christopher saw the medieval-like attire, and the length of his hair. The way he carried himself seemed of royalty, and yet like a soldier. He guessed the man was of royalty who has seen many battles.

Now, the said man has turned towards him. "Please, be at peace. I mean no harm," Christopher smiled, speaking rough Westron. "The guard outside went to call the king, now that I am awake. Are you the lord of this house?" he questioned.

A few seconds of silence went through between them, and finally Eomer spoke. "Nay, I am not, but I am a lord of another land," his voice was deep. Christopher gave a small chuckle. "I see. I suppose you are as just as curious about me, my lord?" he smiled.

Eomer kept his eyes sharp on the boy. He seemed harmless, lying on the bed, but he would not drop his defenses. "Strange things have been happening in these lands. It is not always when a stranger appears in the King's house without anyone's consent," he said, walking closer towards the bed. Christopher's eyes followed him, noticing Eomer's figure.

"Do you take me as a threat, sir?" Christopher dared to ask. Eomer was about to reply, but the doors swung open and a familiar face appeared. "King Aragorn," Eomer greeted with a bow.

"I see that the guest has caught your interest too, Eomer," the king smiled, greeting the Rohan lord with a gentle grip on his shoulder. Eomer gave a meek smile, and both lords turned to the boy.

Christopher waited patiently. "What is your name, and what is your business here?" Aragorn asked, sitting on a chair beside the bed. "I am called Christopher, my lord, and I do not have any business here in your house. It was a mere accident for me to arrive here," the Captain answered without any falter. It's best to speak of the truth, but would these people accept the fact that he fell through a Gate in between worlds? He would have to be careful with his explaining.

Aragorn studied him. He saw confidence in his young eyes. "The items you carry with you are peculiar. Nothing that we have ever seen," the king said. "Where do you come from?"

The boy took a deep breath, as if reluctant to answer. "From where I am from, is not of these lands," he said. "But I assure you, my lords, I do not mean any harm upon you, your people, and your lands,"

"If you have no business here, then why did you appear?" Eomer asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "And what did you mean by, not of these lands?"

Christopher gave a tired smile. He turned to the items on the table beyond the bed. "Fang!" he called, and Eomer saw in the corner of his eye movement. He placed his hand ready on the hilt of his sword. The black, round thing he had tried to touch had moved!

Aragorn turned as he heard a sound like a soft purr. Then, an eye opened on the black thing, and wings of a bat sprout out on its sides. Both lords stood as the creature batted its wings, lifting itself and dropped onto the bed and into the crook between Christopher's shoulder and neck. "What the devilry is that?" Eomer gasped, watching as the creature nuzzled against the boy's neck.

"Do not worry, my lords. Fang is as docile as a house cat," he chuckled as the creature released a deep purr. "I speak of truth, my lords. I am not from this world. I fell here by accident from my own world whilst tending to a mission. Why, I do not know," the Captain said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. He worried for his men on the other side.

Aragorn sat on the chair again, studying the now quiet creature. "As much as I am hesitant to believe such tale, my ears will be kept open. Please, explain further," he gestured a hand. Christopher gave a nod, relieved that the King is willing.

"I come from a world not much different from here. We have cities, and kings who rule. I am a Captain of an organization, in which we have dealings with different worlds," he started. "My men and I were tending to a mission in an abandoned city. Rumours have spread; speaking of a gateway has been opened. We were assigned to close the gate," he paused to take a breath.

"Gate?" Eomer asked. "It is like a road to travel through worlds. The technology in mine had invented Locks, to open and to close Gates. They simply act like doors," Christopher gave a nod. "As I were about to close the Gate, I was ambushed by one of the dark creatures that dwelt there. It seems to me, that the attack gave away numerous sources of energy, thus activating the Gate before the Lock would close it. I happened to drop right into it, and land here, in..?"

"Middle-Earth," Aragorn muttered. He rested his chin in his hand, leaning forward in the chair. "Ah, Middle-Earth. Of course," Christopher smiled. "How do you understand our language, then? Surely different countries hold different languages?" Aragorn asked.

A confident smile grew on Christopher's face. "We do plenty of studying back home. We have records of every world we have encountered, languages, customs, anything necessary to know. It is rare for my people to visit Middle-Earth, seeing as how our technology is large advanced than yours. We visit worlds to quench our thirst for knowledge and gain allies," he explained.

Both Kings were quiet as Christopher explained. Somewhere behind their minds, they were hesitant to accept such a story. "My lord, may I have a word with you?" Eomer tapped on the king's shoulder. Both men stood by the door far enough.

"Can you believe such a tale? Worlds, gates, locks?" Eomer voiced his doubt. "All we know, he might be a lunatic,"

Aragorn took in a deep breath. "But seeing how he appeared, and the items he carries with him, and that creature with him, it seems possible. He had said that his world is much more advanced than ours, so I suppose he might have more under his sleeve. And the larger creature that came with him seems to be identical with the ones that has started to appear in Mordor," he said.

"He might be able to help us investigate our problem," the king concluded. Eomer listened intently, and decided to go with the King's plan. "But we still have to be cautious," Eomer said and Aragorn gave a grin.

Christopher had been lying on the bed patiently, occasionally stroking his companion's soft fur. As both lords walked back towards the bed, Christopher looked up. "We have decided to accept your story for the moment. Anyhow, we would still keep an eye on you. Strange creatures have appeared in our lands, very similar to the wolf that appeared at your side in the bathroom," Aragorn said, watching Christopher's surprised face.

"Similar? Wolf?" he whispered in disbelief. Questions raked his mind. "When did they appear? How large? How many?" he blurted, startling both lords with his curiosity. "Have calm, friend. You need not to burden yourself with questions just yet, you are still wounded!" Aragorn placed his hands on the boy's shoulders as he tried to sit up, pain in his face.

"I can't… If they came through the broken Gate, we must be in action! I cannot risk letting them into Middle-Earth, they are much too stronger for you!" he panted, running of breath as pain crawled into his chest. He lay down again with much reluctance.

"Calm yourself, sir. We too seek for help, but now, you need to rest. You will have your chance at the creatures soon enough," Aragorn gave him a reassuring smile. He took a cup of clear water from the bedside and brought in onto Christopher's lips. "Here, drink. It will help calm you," Aragorn said, carefully lifting the boy's head. He watched as Christopher drank a few sips, the effect already visible as he fell back onto the pillow, sleep taking him.

* * *

For the next few days, attacks have quieted down. A few of Aragorn's guests for the upcoming Council have arrived. Trusted friends and allies from faraway lands came, and thankfully unbothered by any strange creatures.

The Marchwarden of Lothlorien stood on one of Minas Tirith's many open balconies, watching the city below him. He, his brothers, Celeborn and a few others of his kin had remained in Middle Earth after Galadriel's departure to the Undying Lands. They remained to help Elves of other realms to rebuild the forests that were affected by the War.

The Lady's departure was tough on Celeborn, to see his lifelong love sail away to safer lands beyond the sea. Nevertheless, his companions of Elf lords kept him in delightful company, leaving aside old complications and welcoming renewed friendships.

Haldir shifted his weight on his other feet, smelling the soft scent of rain in the air.

"Haldir!" a familiar voice called. The Marchwarden turned, and immediately a smile came upon his face. "Legolas, _mae govannen_!" Haldir greeted and the prince threw himself onto the larger elf, wrapping his arms around the other's neck with a delighted laugh. "How I've missed you!" Legolas sighed, planting soft kisses on his lover's cheek.

"_I've missed you too, my love_," Haldir whispered in Elvish. Both elves stood, face close, looking into each other's eyes before they kissed passionately.

"And perhaps I'd head to the dining halls first, and leave the elves to their reunion?"

The lovers broke their kiss with a laugh as they heard Gimli's voice. The dwarf stood a few feet away, looking at them in amusement. "You elves may be centuries old, and yet you act like youngsters in love!" Gimli chuckled, heading over towards the couple.

"And I suppose you have pestered the dwarf lord plenty on your adventures, Legolas?" Haldir asked his lover, wrapping his arm around the prince's waist. "Yes. He could recite the story of how we met and fell in love…" he chuckled with a glint in his eye and Gimli gave a snort.

"Come now, laddie. We should be in the dining halls to meet Aragorn!" Gimli said, already starting to walk. The lovers behind him let out a laugh and followed their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to set the POV from Christopher's but at the same time, I would also like to write glimpses of the other characters' lives. I particularly enjoyed writing a snippet between Aragorn and Arwen in this!**

**And as usual, I would love it if you guys R/R! Comments are appreciated.**

* * *

Christopher lay awake in his bed. It was already evening, and he could hear the bustling movement and distant voices out in the hall outside his room. He guessed that King Aragorn had guests. Other Lords similar to Eomer, perhaps? Anyhow, the Captain gave a lowly sigh. He only wished for faster recovery. He missed walking around in the sun, feeling the morning breeze on his skin. Plus, he would love to explore this Middle-Earth!

The Captain's brows creased. As much as exploring was tempting, he still had responsibilities. His mind nagged him to start investigating of the creatures appearing and the crack in the Gate.

The Captain did not specialize on Gates. He was more of a Herbologist, studying healing medicines and the art of white magic healing. It was rare for him to lead a group mission for his demanding schedule in the Green Houses, and his side-duty as a Tamer for creatures similar like Fang. He had companions who are constantly travelling here and there across the countries, tending to various field missions. From time to time, he would be summoned to assist them.

Christopher's eyes went to the windows, opened upon his request. He could see the clear night sky, littered with twinkling stars and a bright moon. He smiled at the serenity of the scene. Skies like these were rare in his world. Suddenly, he felt his companion stir in its sleep.

A soft knocking came on the door. Turning his head as the door opens, he saw an elf emerge. "Lord Elrond?" Christopher questioned, for the person had similarities in his figure as the Healer Elf, but seemed younger. The elf smiled and shook his head. "Nay, I am not. I am called Elrohir, sir," he spoke, voice gentle suiting his calm demeanor. He almost gave a chuckle at the Captain's still confused and wondering face. "I am his son," he said.

"Ah, I see. I had almost thought you were a brother," Christopher chuckled, giving an apologetic look. "My brother and I tend to receive that," Elrohir smiled with a small voice. He walked over towards the bed, hands clasped together. "My father sent me to check on you. Are you still feeling complications?" he asked with a hint of concern.

"Well," Christopher said. "The pain has receded, but I could still feel my legs weak. One more week or so, and I am confident I could start walking again," he smiled. "That is good news. It is amazing on your fast recovery," Elrohir said. The Captain gave a friendly grin. "Yes. My people and I have the advantage of quick healing, like the elf folk of Middle-Earth. Combined with medicines of my world, we could fix a broken limb in a month, or less,"

Elrohir's eyes lit with curiosity. "Curious indeed! I do wish to learn of your medicinal ways. I am interested in Healings," the elf smiled. "It is always appreciated to have another whose intent is set in Healings," Christopher said, watching the elf bowed his head with a shy smile, hiding the soft blush.

Elrohir kept the Captain company, talking of medicines and herbs of each other's worlds for an hour until the door opened again. Christopher's eyes went to the door and widened in surprise. "You are twins?" he asked and Elrohir smiled. He turned to his brother, inviting him into the room in elvish tongue.

"_Elrohir, the feast will begin soon, and father request you to attend it too. You can't leave me there alone among Lords, I am a mere soldier!"_ Elladan muttered with a frown on his face. Elrohir gave out a small laugh behind his hand. "_Forgive me, brother. But this strange man is quite an leisure to speak with_," he replied.

Elladan turned to the said man lying on the bed patiently. "And what have you done to keep my brother here, away from his duties elsewhere?" he asked in Westron, frown in place. "Forgive me, my lord. We were just discussing or medicines and healing methods. Your brother here has good knowledge!" Christopher grinned sheepishly.

Elrohir gave Elladan a knowing smirk. "Elladan is just being his protective brother self, sir. He will soften soon enough," the elf smiled, and gave a laugh as Elladan jabbed him in the rib. Christopher smiled fondly at the two. "You both remind me of my friends from my world. They too are twins. The younger one was feisty and the other often watched his back," he sighed.

"You do miss your home, do you not?" Elrohir asked in a quiet voice. Christopher gave a nod, face wavering. "I worry for my companions who came with me before I fell here. I would do anything to keep them alive, and fix the problem between both our worlds," he stated bravely. Both twins saw light shine in the Captain's eyes, sensing him as a passionate and brave man.

"Will you tell us tales of your world?" Elrohir asked. "I would love to, but it shan't be too detailed. Our worlds are too largely different; it would be risky to tell of deep details. But I do have nice tales to share," Christopher smiled. He was more than eager to have talks with Middle-Earth's people. The elf before him visibly beamed in delight and curiosity. Elladan shifted on his feet, and patted his brother's back. "Come, Elrohir. It's about time we head back," he reminded.

Elrohir gave a now and smiled sadly. "You're right, brother. I hope you do not mind us. There is a great reunion tonight and it demands our presence too," Elrohir said, but Christopher merely gave a nod of understanding. After excusing themselves, both elves left the Captain alone in his room.

* * *

Christopher gave a gentle sigh. He really wished he could start walking anytime now.

* * *

Christopher fell asleep soon afterwards, missing the sound of Aragorn's guests cheering in their nightly celebration of reunion. Said King was now escorting his wife back to their private quarters. The fair Lady Arwen wore a beautiful dress in a cool green colour and her braids held her black hair together. King and Queen strode along the quiet corridors, only vacant cheers echoing and their soft footsteps filled the area.

They came upon an open corridor, where one can see the night sky and the glittering city below through the large, open windows. Arwen gently halted in her steps, watching the night sky quietly. "Is something amiss, my love?" Aragorn asked, his warm hand holding hers. The Lady only gave him a gentle smile, but her eyes have not left reading the stars. Aragorn knew that even if she had given up her immortality, she still has her keen Elven senses.

"The stars are in a curious arrangement tonight," she spoke softly. "As if they are to say something." She wondered briefly if it was the Valar's doing. She finally turned to her husband, her eyes looking deep into his.

"The guest you had spoken of, I believe he could greatly help us with the recurring mystery in the dark lands," she said. "Guide him, and he shall guide us. Help him, and he will aid us. Yes, I do believe so," Arwen said, now smiling gently. Aragorn smiled back to her with a nod. He had always believed Arwen spoke of wise words. He trusts in her as much as he cherishes her. His hand came upon her face gently, and he brushed strands of hair behind her pointed ear. "My dear, I do plan to do so, for I see kindness in his eyes, besides the confusion," he said.

"And I pray to the Valar your choice will not falter into a dark path," she said. The lovers shared a gentle kiss before continuing their way back to their rooms.

* * *

Eomer watched in amusement as Legolas and Gimli engaged in another drinking game, recalling their first round they had back in Meduseld. Legolas' lover, Haldir sat nearby, watching in awe how smoothly his elf drank mug after mug, for it was rare for the prince to indulge in liquor.

As Eomer took a swig of his mead, a familiar face appeared beside him. "Enjoying the night, my lord?" Faramir asked, his young face bright. "It has been awhile since we've had such a reunion," Eomer said with a nod. The young Steward gave a chuckle as Gimli seemed to finally give into the strong alcohol, stumbling backwards and off his seat. Legolas laughed, and helped the dwarf back up the chair, letting his head rest on the table.

"How are things in Rohan? I heard you were ambushed by a large wolf on the way here," Faramir asked, pulling Eomer out from his thoughts. "Aye, we were. One of my men was injured, but he will live," he said. "Many times have our soldiers witnessed the wolves roam our borders. The beasts seem to wander aimlessly, but they have been brave to steal some livestock."

"I have heard of that too. Rumours say that more are appearing in Isengard, too. I worry for the future," Faramir said thoughtfully. Eomer glanced at the young man, and gave a pat on his back. "Come now, tonight should be a merry occasion. We can discuss this some other time, preferably when the Council starts," Eomer tried to lighten the sudden dark mood.

Faramir looked up and gave a cheery grin. "Aye," he nodded.

* * *

Christopher groaned, waking from his sleep. He felt something probing his ribs. Cracking an eye open, he saw that it was Elrond. The Healer glanced towards the Captain and smiled gently. "Good morning," he greeted. "'Morning," the Captain replied with a small nod.

"I did not want to wake you for you were so deeply asleep, but I needed to do the regular check-up," Elrond explained, fingers still probing around the young man's chest. Christopher gave a small wince when Elrond's fingers gently pressed below his breast line.

Satisfied, the Healer stood straight again. "You are healing very quickly. I recall Elrohir telling me that you have the gift of self-healing?" he asked. Christopher nodded tiredly. "Yes. I can feel the pain had lessened over the days," he smiled. His eyes went to the open window, morning light pouring into the room and a gentle breeze cooled the room. A small bird landed on the railing, chirping and it flew off again.

Elrond's eyes followed Christopher's. "You wish to feel the sun again, do you not?" he asked, watching the Captain gave a meek nod. "Be patient. I will check on you again tomorrow morning to see if you are capable of moving around," Elrond said sternly before leaving the room. Christopher wondered if he used the same sort of tone with his sweet sons. He wondered if he could meet with the twins again today. He had enjoyed their brief talk the night before.

* * *

Later into the afternoon and after a nice nap, his companion stirred from its place on the table beyond the bed. Christopher watched it stretch its wings and gave a wide yawn, fangs and forked tongue showing. He chuckled as the creature pushed itself towards the bed in a bounce-like manner, using its wings. Fang has been very loyal to Christopher ever since the Captain found it in its nest, alone and shivering. It was also unexpected that he managed to tame the creature, for Golems were a rarity.

Fang nuzzled itself against Christopher's hand. "Are you hungry, boy?" the human asked and the creature purred in response. "Me too," he sighed. "If only I could move properly again, I'd bring you treats from the kitchens," he said, scratching Fang's belly. Then, a glint came into his eyes. Christopher wriggled his waist and hips and tried to fold his legs. Smoothly enough, is limbs are working. There was hardly any pain.

Fang's eye watched his master grin deviously, and the man slowly sat up, wincing just for a moment at the slight throbbing in his chest. He swung his legs gently over the bed, touching the cool stone under his feet. He flexed his toes repeatedly and licked his lips in determination. As a precaution, he rested a hand on the chair next to his bed and cautiously lifted himself. He gave a stagger as he felt his left leg was still a bit weak, but Fang quickly flew into under his arm in an attempt to support his master. The Captain smiled at his companion, and he straightened his back. He cautiously stretched his arms forward, working the limpness off. Christopher smiled widely, feeling his much healed body. He walked around in the room, using the walls and furniture as support. He walked over to the window and looked outside.

His eyes widened at the view and he pulled his head back into the room. What a view! He did not expect he would land in a large and tall city! Nevertheless, he awed at the blinding whiteness. He wondered how exactly large this city was as his eyes watched the citizens move about on the roads below him, tiny as ants.

Christopher turned and walked slowly towards the large wooden doors. For a moment, he hesitated to leave his room, fearing that Lord Elrond might be back to do check ups on him again, but as he felt his stomach grumble in hunger and Fang nudging his back for him to go on, he decided to risk it. Anyways, both of them were hungry, and it was about time for them to enjoy some fresh air!

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors open and cool air hit his face.


End file.
